


Pumpkin Muffin

by voidboistump



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: Bakery and Coffee Shop, Fluff, M/M, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:00:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28104348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/voidboistump/pseuds/voidboistump
Summary: Patrick suddenly believes in love at first sight after a beautiful stranger wanders into his coffee shop.
Relationships: Patrick Stump/Pete Wentz
Comments: 6
Kudos: 18





	Pumpkin Muffin

**Author's Note:**

> Heyyyyyyy. I know this isn't great and it's super cliche but I really just wanted to pull out a WIP and finish it to get myself back in the flow of things. I'm working on a lot of bigger projects right now which I can't wait to share with y'all. Stay safe out there!

Patrick set out his first batch of muffins for the day and adjusted each one until they were perfectly placed in the display. He turned the open sign on and unlocked the door. The beginning of another day in paradise. The first few pedestrians had just started to make their way past the floor to ceiling windows in his bakery, all bundled up and picture perfect against the bright orange trees outside. Fall was Patrick’s favorite time of year. There was just so much to love about it. It was the reason he has started his bakery in the first place. The smell of freshly brewed coffee mixed with baked goods in the crisp fall air was like a pure shot of serotonin.

His regulars came in, mixed in with some new faces. He served each and every one of them with the usual gusto he always did. He was well known for always having a cheery disposition, no matter how busy his shop was or how rudely a customer treated him. Everyone called him by his first name, and he had won several awards which were displayed on the west wall. It was really all Patrick could have hoped for growing up.

After the breakfast rush had died down, Patrick went to work tidying up for lunch when the front door jingled. He looked up to be met with the most beautiful man he had ever seen in his life. He had never felt the sensation of having his breath being taken away until now. It was like the entire world melted away and all that existed was him and his man who had floated into his shop and into his life. Patrick suddenly felt himself believing in things he had never believed in before. The man smiled and walked over to the counter, examining the dwindling assortment of muffins and pastries in the display cabinet. Patrick stared at him from behind, soaking wet rag in his hand, halfway through wiping down a table.

He had to physically drag himself out of his stupor and jog behind the counter to help the gorgeous mystery man.

“I’ll be right with you, sir!” _There you go, Patrick, there are your manners_ he thought to himself as he went to go wash his hands. When he came back to the front counter, he locked eyes with his guest and he had to pull himself out of a trance all over again.

“Hey, the pumpkin spice muffins look amazing,” the man pointed to the rack of semi-fresh muffins Patrick had put out that morning. “I’d like one of those and uh,” he looked up at the menu above Patrick’s head for a second, “just an iced coffee with coconut milk please. Large.”

Patrick was grateful for his years of experience that let his body go into autopilot to complete the order. He smiled at the man and went to work mixing the coffee, then set it on the counter along with the biggest pumpkin spice muffin he could find on the display. The man pulled out his card to pay, and Patrick stole a quick glance at him as he punched in his pin. He had beautiful hazel eyes, the color of fall. Patrick’s favorite color. Those eyes looked up at him, and for a wonderful second, Patrick was locked in a gaze with this stranger.

The man nodded and smiled at Patrick. “Thanks, man. Have a nice day.” Patrick smiled back. “Thank you so much, you too!” The man turned and left, and Patrick exhaled as he realized he’d been holding his breath.

The next day, Patrick made the pumpkin spice muffins extra good. He carefully arranged each one of them, fantasizing about how any one of them might go to the mystery man he saw yesterday. Of course, there was no promise that he would ever come into Patrick’s shop again, much less that he would pick out another pumpkin spice muffin. Maybe Patrick was too full of himself to think that one muffin would be enough to tempt someone back the very next day for another. Regardless, he smiled at his creations in the display case and prepared for the day.

Of course, it wasn’t that easy. Every time someone came in the door, Patrick whipped his head around in anticipation. He nearly upset several drinks because of this. As the breakfast rush died down, he was wondering if he shouldn’t take something to try and relax when the door opened. He looked up and almost felt his heart burst with joy as he was greeted with the sight he had been wanting to see all day. The man came up to the counter and smiled at Patrick.

“Hey again,” his voice was like music to Patrick’s ears, “Been thinking about your muffins all day. Had to come get myself another.”

It was all Patrick could do to keep from crying in the middle of the shop in front of this stranger. He forced a nod and a smile and went over to the display case to select another big, perfect muffin. He placed it by the register for his customer and the man got out his wallet and slid something across the counter before tapping his phone to the card reader.

“Thanks, bro. I’ll see you around.” The man collected his muffin and turned to leave. Patrick picked up the slip of paper the man had given him, and turned it over to see a phone number written in messy handwriting next to the word “Pete”. Patrick looked up just in time to see Pete disappear into his car and drive away while his heart pounded so hard he thought it might just beat right out of his chest.


End file.
